Como la vida real
by the most important word
Summary: Un piloto decide acompañar a una cansada comandante, obteniendo ambos gratas recompensas. Pareja: Shepard/Joker


_**Titulo:** Como la vida real_

_**Autor:** The most important word._

_**Fandom:** Mass effect_

_**Pareja:** Joker/Shepard (F)_

_**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes pertenecen al juego Mass Effect, a Bioware y a sus creadores._

_**Resumen:**Un piloto decide acompañar a una cansada comandante, obteniendo ambos gratas recompensas._

**Como la vida real**

-"No lo haré EDI." –Decía Joker enfadado.-"De ninguna manera."

-"Lo harás señor Moreau."

-"No."

-"Se lo dirá y además necesita consuelo."

-"¿Para qué? Él se ha enfadado con ella…sí…pero dentro de poco volverán juntitos y felices mientras mi culo se quedará apartado." Reprochaba Joker.

-"Si no habla con ella ahora se arrepentirá el resto de su vida." Le amenazó.

-"Algunas veces no sé si eres un robot asesino, una mujer o peor aún…mi madre."

-"Creo que la última ha sido la mejor definición."

Joker suspiró y como pudo se levantó de la silla. Algunos huesos le crujían pero gracias a Cerberus ya no era tan doloroso moverse. Se dirigió lentamente al ascensor y una vez allí, se dirigió a la habitación de Shepard. Mientras el ascensor subía, el piloto intento relajarse como pudo. Para Joker sería uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida ya que no era muy común declararse a la gran heroína de la galaxia, la Comandante Shepard. _"Mierda….¿Qué le voy a decir?" _Pensaba Joker por sus adentros. De pronto la puerta se abrió y por primera vez vio a una comandante Shepard sentada en la cama con una mirada cansada.

-"¿Se puede?" Pidió Jeff nervioso.

Shepard observo a Joker y sonrío un poco. –"Claro. Nunca le diría que no a mi piloto favorito."

-"Y no te olvides el más sexy de la galaxia" Decía mientras se colocaba al lado de ella. –"Y…bueno…ya sabes…si quieres contarme algo…"

-"Tranquilo Joker" Susurraba sonriente. –"Estoy bien. Es solo que…algunas veces se me hace muy cuesta arriba. Ya sabes, destruir a los colectores y salvar a todo el mundo no es tarea fácil"

-"Entiendo. A mí me pasa igual. Sobre todo cuando me crujen cinco huesos a la vez. Eso es más difícil que ir al Relé cuatro." Explicaba Joker para alegrarla.

Shepard comenzó a reírse un poco por el comentario de su piloto. –"Sí. No cabe duda….Joker, siempre he querido hacerte una pregunta. ¿Tú has tenido alguna vez novia o algo?"

Joker no supo que responder ante la pregunta pero por esta vez quiso ser sincero. –"La verdad es que nunca. Vale…sé que me dirás ¿Cómo un hombre tan atractivo y sexy nunca ha tenido novia?"- Se mofaba Joker. -"La verdad es que a nadie le gusta un hombre que en cada movimiento le crujen un par de huesos. En definitiva, un hombre débil."

Shepard se lo quedó mirando de una forma muy diferente a las miradas que Joker estaba acostumbrado. Era una mirada sincera que al piloto le daba una cierta tranquilidad y nerviosismo a la vez.

-"Pues para mí me pareces todo lo contrario." Decía Shepard. –"Eres el hombre más fuerte que he conocido Joker. Ningún hombre se hubiese querido quedar hasta al final con su nave y ninguno se atrevería a pilotar una nave hacía un sitio suicida, solo tú."

Joker se quedó con la boca abierta. Amaba a esa mujer. Definitivamente. –"Gracias Shepard. Creo que ahora mismo sería capaz hasta de bailar y saltar."

-"Y yo bailaría contigo Joker. Hasta el final."

El piloto no pudo contenerse más y con un suave movimiento hacía la comandante, unió sus labios con los de ella. Solo fue un casto beso, un segundo, pero para Joker había sido un gran movimiento. Al acabar el beso se separó un poco de ella para ver su reacción. La reacción de ella era de un gran asombro pero el piloto pudo observar un brillo en sus ojos, el mismo brillo que tenía cuando luchaba. Pero toda aquella magia se rompió al recordar que EDI estaba al mando de la nave.

-"Quizás…deba irme. No voy a dejar que EDI controle mi preciosa nave tanto rato." Decía Joker mientras se levantaba.

-"¿Nos vemos más tarde? Quizás podríamos ver una película." Susurraba Jane. –"Hace mucho tiempo que no veo ninguna."

La sonrisa del piloto se agrandó mucho más. –"Yo pongo la película y tú las palomitas."

-"De acuerdo." Sonrió Jane. –"'¡Ah! Y antes de irte…"

Shepard se acercó al piloto y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –"Gracias por estar aquí Joker. No quería a nadie más."

-"Siempre a tu servicio Comandante." Dijo Joker mientras hacía el saludo militar.

El piloto había dado un gran paso. No fue una confesión cursi sobre sus sentimientos, sino que fue algo mucho mejor. Ahora solo pensaba en una noche junto a ella, con palomitas y una película sobre el amor de un piloto y su comandante. Joker se sentó en su silla y de un rincón sacó una foto de Shepard.

"_Como la vida real" _ Pensaba un Joker sonriente, mientras miraba la foto. _"Como la vida Real"_

**Fin**

_Notas de la autora_: Este es mi primer fanfic sobre la pareja Shepard y Joker. Es mi pareja favorita así que tenía que hacer un pequeño relato sobre ellos. ¡Espero que en Mass effect 3 pueda ver "acción" entre ellos! e_e

See you later!

The most important word


End file.
